Mitchell Starc
| birth_place = Baulkham Hills, New South Wales, Australia | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 5 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Left-arm fast | role = Bowler | family = Alyssa Healy (wife) Ian Healy (uncle-in-law) Brandon Starc (brother) | international = true | country = Australia | internationalspan = 2010–present | testdebutdate = 1 December | testdebutyear = 2011 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 425 | lasttestdate = 4 September | lasttestyear = 2019 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 20 October | odidebutyear = 2010 | odidebutagainst = India | odicap = 185 | lastodidate = 11 July | lastodiyear = 2019 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = 56 | T20Idebutdate = 7 September | T20Idebutyear = 2012 | T20Idebutagainst = Pakistan | T20Icap = 59 | lastT20Idate = 25 November | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = India | T20Ishirt = 56 | club1 = New South Wales | year1 = | club2 = Sydney Sixers | year2 = 2011–present | club3 = Yorkshire | year3 = 2012 | club4 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | year4 = 2014–2016 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | column4 = FC | matches1 = 51 | matches2 = 85 | matches3 = 23 | matches4 = 90 | runs1 = 1,377 | runs2 = 348 | runs3 = 12 | runs4 = 1,950 | bat avg1 = 21.85 | bat avg2 = 12.42 | bat avg3 = 3.00 | bat avg4 = 22.41 | 100s/50s1 = 0/9 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | 100s/50s4 = 0/10 | top score1 = 99 | top score2 = 52* | top score3 = 4 | top score4 = 99 | deliveries1 = 10,532 | deliveries2 = 4,315 | deliveries3 = 525 | deliveries4 = 16,586 | wickets1 = 211 | wickets2 = 172 | wickets3 = 31 | wickets4 = 345 | bowl avg1 = 28.20 | bowl avg2 = 20.99 | bowl avg3 = 19.09 | bowl avg4 = 26.83 | fivefor1 = 11 | fivefor2 = 7 | fivefor3 = 0 | fivefor4 = 16 | tenfor1 = 2 | tenfor2 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | tenfor4 = 3 | best bowling1 = 6/50 | best bowling2 = 6/28 | best bowling3 = 3/11 | best bowling4 = 8/73 | catches/stumpings1 = 25/– | catches/stumpings2 = 22/– | catches/stumpings3 = 6/– | catches/stumpings4 = 43/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/311592.html ESPNcricinfo | date = 4 September | year = 2019 }} Mitchell Aaron Starc (born 30 January 1990) is an Australian international cricketer who plays for the Australian national team and New South Wales in domestic cricket. He is a left-arm fast bowler and a capable lower order left-handed batsman. He was a prominent member of the victorious Australian squad that won the 2015 Cricket World Cup and was declared Player of the Tournament as a result of his consistent performances. With 49 World Cup wickets, he is the joint 5th highest wicket taker in tournament's history. External links *Mitchell Starc at Cricket Australia * Category:1990 births Category:Australia One Day International cricketers Category:Australia Test cricketers Category:Australia Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 2015 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup Category:Living people Category:Cricketers